backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Beckett Bradstreet
Beckett BradstreetThomas L. Colford on Instagram. Instagram (July 14, 2016). Retrieved on August 27, 2016. is a student at Keaton School of the Arts who is studying in the Dance Program as of Season 2.DHX TELEVISION ANNOUNCES CASTING DETAILS FOR SEASON TWO OF BACKSTAGE, FAMILY CHANNEL AND FRESH TV’S POPULAR TWEEN SERIES - DHX Media. DHX Media (July 12, 2016). Retrieved on July 14, 2016. Biography Background Beckett auditioned for Keaton and got in. He lived with his father for a few years. It assumed that Helsweel and the father are divorced. Beckett has transferred from school to school. He said that out of the 3 times he got kicked out one of them wasn't his fault. It is unknown as to why he got kicked out, however it was probably based on his behavior. Beckett goes by his assumed father's. He didn't want anyone to know that Helsweel was his mother. Beckett was held back a year for unknown reason, however it was probably due to his behavior. He is also on Probation. He is Ms. Helsweel's son. Keaton School of the Arts Beckett studies in the Dance Program. He is a member of the Primas. He is not present in Season 1. In "And We're Back...", he skipped his first class on the first day of school. This led Jenna and Sasha to badmouth him later that day. Unknown to the two, Beckett was sitting right next to them. He joined in on their conversation, slandering himself. He did not reveal that he was Beckett until Cassandra called his name. He's a bit of a troublemaker, not really caring about breaking the rules. He didn't show up to make the Primas their juice with Mindy and Carly. He snitched on Carly for making the juice in the same episode ("Leading by Example"). As punishment, he and Mindy had to make the juice without the recipe while wearing tu-tus. Cassandra and Carly caught him doing an impression of Cassandra to a group of students in the hall, saying to Cassandra that if she wasn't "captain of the Primas, no one would put up with you." He goes on to say that she's "just a sad little dancer with no friends." Carly defends Cassandra, saying that she's her friend, and pours the juice Beckett made over his head in front of everyone. At the end of the episode, he doesn't quite apologize, but he does make the juice. He remarks to Vanessa that Cassandra and Carly are like twins. In "Choices", he inserted himself into Sasha, Carly, Vanessa, and Jenna's conversation about the CAMDAs, offering to help Sasha with his jumps. He then accuses Sasha of being obsessed with him because of a recently published TMK article. He spends the rest of the episode believing Sasha is TMK until Jenna comes clean. in "Take the Note" Beckett shows an interest in Vanessa. He tells her he believes she is a better dancer than Carly and would've been his partner for CAMDAS if she wasn't injured. He also seems to flirt and take a special interest and care for Vanessa that he hasn't shown with any other characters. He suggests the idea of asking Ms. Helsweel for a new partner to her. Later, Vanessa asks him to reconsider his decision. He is doubtful until Vanessa asks him to do it for her, after which he agrees. Relationships Vanessa Initially Vanessa, like everyone, has a dislike for Beckett. His bag is even how she gets injured in season 2. However in the episode "Take the Note"1 when Beckett starts to flirt and take a genuine interest in her she begins to change her mind. It is also shown Beckett cares for her when he doesn't ask for Carly to be replaced as his partner when Vanessa asks him not to "for her". Later, when she gives Carly the advice to listen to some of his suggestions for their duet, she seems slightly disappointed on how well they dance together, but is genuinely happy for them. As the season progresses Vanessa and Beckett can be seen getting close. He quickly becomes the person to build her back up and make her feel important and talented. In the episode "Wrong Side Of A Love Song" Beckett and Vanessa share a moment when he takes her crutches and lifts her in the air and helps her "dance" in an empty hallway. In "Shake It Off" Beckett initiates a kiss between him and Vanessa. Beckett then proceeds to ignore Vanessa as he is afraid of what might happen. During an interdisciplinary project Beckett and Vanessa must play love interests. Due to intervention from Alya they are forced to confront their feelings. In a direct reference to their characters, Beckett, gives Vanessa a tin heart and says he'll be there when she is ready. In the episode "Hope" Beckett takes Vanessa's invitation to the primas as he is worried about spending so much time with her. When he finally confesses to his theft he tells Vanessa if she says she hates him he would leave her alone. Vanessa responds by saying "I hate you Beckett Bradstreet, but not as much as i like you" she then kisses him and they become a couple which is seen in the following episodes. Description Personality Beckett is a rebel but does not have a reason for this rebellious attitude. It's possible someting bad has happened in his past to make him this way.He can be arrogant, insensitive, and uncommitted for most of the time. He doesn't have any respect for his peers and doesn't know when to keep to himself. He attends Keaton on probation. Physical Appearance Beckett has blond hair. He is tall, has blue eyes and light skin. Episode Appearances Season 2 * "And We're Back..." * "Leading by Example" * "Choices" * "The One" * "Take the Note" * "Gotta Be Strong" * "In Her Shadow" * "Control" * "Qualifiers: Day 1" * "Qualifiers: Day 2" * "Wrong Side Of A Love Song" * "Shake It Off" * "Clear Eyes" * "Mixing It Up" * "In The Dark" * "Prima Donna" * "Best Ideas" * "Caught" * "Telling Stories" * "Two Steps Forward" * "Obvious" * "Comfort Zone" * "Lesson Learned" * "In Your Eyes" * "Clean Slate" * "Not For Sale" * "Legacy" * "Hope" * "Apart But Together" Quotes /Quotes}} Gallery Vanessa Beckett Season 2 Episode 17 PROMO.JPG Beckett Vanessa Season 2 Episode 12 PROMO.JPG Beckett confessional season 2 episode 7-0.jpg Beckett Season 2 Episode 14.jpg Beckett Cassandra Season 2 Episode 16 PROMO.JPG Beckett confessional season 2 episode 26 2.jpg Helsweel Beckett Season 2 Episode 20 PROMO.JPG Vanessa Beckett Season 2 Episode 2.jpg Beckett Cassandra Carly Season 2 Episode 2 2.jpg Beckett Cassandra Carly Season 2 Episode 2 1.jpg Mindy Beckett Carly Season 2 Episode 2.jpg Beckett season 2.png Beckett Carly season 2 promo.png References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Dance Program Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2